Diaphragm pumps possess many advantages and are widely used. A reciprocating drive can be used for a diaphragm pump. A nutating or wobble plate drive can also be used to drive a diaphragm pump, and such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,391 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,605. The disclosure of each of these U.S. patents is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Although a wobble plate drive provides a type of back and forth motion, it is quite different from linear reciprocation.
The pumps disclosed in the above-noted U.S. patents provide very satisfactory performance. However, it would be advantageous to provide pumps which provide even more benefits.
Prior art wobble plate pumps have employed inlet and outlet valves which effectively control the flow of fluid to and from the pumping chambers. Over a period of time, however, such prior art valves have been prone to stress, wear, fatigue and the like which ultimately results in reduced pump efficiency and may even adversely effect the life of the pump. It would be advantageous to provide a pump with modified inlet and outlet valves to enhance pump efficiency and/or useful pump life.
The diaphragms of pumps, for example, wobble plate pumps, often include regions which flex as the pistons are driven. Because of this flexing, these regions are prone to substantial wear which can reduce the life of the diaphragm and can adversely affect useful pump life. It would be beneficial to provide pump diaphragms which provide efficiency and/or life benefits.